


Not Enough Time

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Hate, Hurt, Lots of it, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of characters from the shows, Pain, Playfullness, Some Humor, metahuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver are living happily in Central City about to be married when a meta-human shows up. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story that I thought up. This work isn't edited yet so grammatical and punctuation errors will probably appear. Enjoy!
> 
> Challenge: death/grief

 Oliver woke up in bed with groggy and tired to see Barry who was sleeping soundly beside him facing and hugging him around the chest. He smiled as he studied Barry's facial features, his closed eyes and soft lips partly open. The way he looked, innocent and unknowing to the world around him.

Oliver turned over so he was also laying on his side and reached up to caress Barry's jaw and cheek sliding his thumb down Barry's lower lip. The soft even breath that was breathing softly on Oliver's shoulder shuttered as Barry's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Barry mumbled a smile playing at his lips as he leaned into Oliver's hand.

"Hey." Oliver smiled back moving his hand down to grip the others chin and raise it slightly so he could kiss his lover's lips. Barry returned it and soon it became heated as the two grasped at each other passionately. "You're mine Mr. Allen..." Oliver spoke before sucking on a sensitive spot on Barry's collar bone.

\------

Later in the day the two were sitting down with Felicity and Iris deciding on wedding plans. "Which city should it be held at?" Iris asked.

Barry opened his mouth but was cut off by a very enthusiastic Felicity, "Central! I mean, if that's what Oliver and Barry want because they're the ones doing it. By it I mean married." She added hastily then she mumbled "I mean, they are going to-"

"Felicity." Oliver cut her off before she embarrassed herself any more.

Iris had a clipboard and pencil in hand when she was jotting down names of who the two invited so she made sure there was enough food to go around.

Felicity and Ray, Diggle and Lyla, Roy and Thea, Laurel, Caitlin and Ronnie, Iris and Joe hands down, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Linda, and Eddie. Dr. Stien was the man in charge of marrying the two.

"Small crowd." Iris sighed content and smiled at Barry.

"Yeah. I wish my dad were here..."

Oliver put his hand over Barry's. "I know, I bet he would want to be here also."

\---------

In the afternoon after Iris and Felicity left Oliver rode over to an abandoned lot and was shooting arrows when he felt a gust of wind sweep by and looked over to see Barry at the other end of the building.

"Practicing again? For what? You're the best archer I know and do you really need practice?" Barry replied a cocky grin on his face as he walked over. Oliver stopped to look at him, smile, and reply

" I'm only practicing so one day I'll be able to hit you."

"Aw, that's not nice." Barry pouted "trying to kill your future husband."

"You'll be able to stop it enough so it won't puncture you... to badly."

"I'll let you dream but really, you'll never hit me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Okay how about this, right now you and me, the field. I'll run and you shoot and I will help you fuel this dream you have." Barry smirked and before Oliver could reply he was outside and Barry was all the way across the lot.

"Ready?" Barry yelled.

"Ready." Oliver mumbled to himself. The two loved this game. It was a way to enhance Oliver's quickness to draw, aim, and fire arrows and Barry's ability to run. Also, it took their mind off the real threats... The man in yellow and Ra's Al Ghul.

After they were done and Barry not getting scratched, Barry ran to collect all the arrows.(which were blunted in case Barry did get struck)

"Well Oli, better luck next time. Don't worry, you still are the best archer I know." Barry walked up a wide smile on his face. Oliver wasn't exactly a sore looser but he definitely wasn't happy but Barry's smile discarded any negative thoughts.

They were interrupted when Barry got a call from S.T.A.R. Labs saying a new meta-Hunan appeared.

"I got to go but I'll tell you everything tonight." Barry said hastily kissing Oliver quickly. "And don't look in my shirt drawer!" The flash said as he ran off to save Central City yet again.

\---

The meta-human was named Hannibal Bates or as Caitlin named him, Everyman. He was able to transform into any person he touched causing grief to many, especially to Oliver as he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs to see Barry kissing Caitlin and her returning the kiss. Anger clouded his thoughts as he stormed away with Caitlin's voice in the distance.

 

He shot arrow after arrow in the abandoned warehouse when Barry himself walked in. (the nerve) Instead of chipper like he was earlier Barry was sluggish and a frown formed in his lips. He and Oliver stood in front of each other. Barry's head was hung low and Oliver stood tall and arms crossed a pissed off look evident on his face.

"I-"

"I know. I saw you kissing Kaitlin."

"I didn't though I-" Oliver tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to hug the other when looking at the hurt, kicked-puppy look in Barry's stature and features. Instead, he went vigilante mode.

"The nerve. You actually walked in here to deny that. Barry I saw you!"

"That wasn't me!"

Oliver sighed exasperated. He knew he should hear Barry out but his stubbornness told him no. Oliver walked away and Barry followed closely behind.

"I swear. Oli please, just-" Barry grabbed Oliver's shoulder turning him around and the two gazed at each other. Oliver tensed up and saw hurt clear in Barry's eyes.  

Being the stubborn jerk he was Oliver hardened his gaze replying in a cold empty voice, "I don't want to hear it." He shrugged Barry off and mounted his Motorcycle rearing the engine to block out Barry's pleading "It wasn't me! It was---" _a meta-human_.

Barry leaned back on the building running his hands over his face and through his hair as he slid down the cool metal wall. He sat there too stunned to cry or scream or express any emotion. He knew Oliver could get like that and he knew Oliver would always apologize later after he cooled down. But every time it happens Barry feels like Oliver personally aims an arrow at his chest and shoots it straight through.

\---

"Barry concentrate, what's happening?" Well's voice came on over the monitor.

Barry was running trying to catch Bates. trying to get innocent people out of jail. trying to help Eddie. trying to get his mind off Oliver.

"Barry, Oliver is going to go and help." Caitlin explained. _So much for keeping his mind off of him_.

He tried calling Oliver to explain but he only got voice mail and he thought of texting but that would be impersonal. He was a little mad that Oliver wouldn't answer or listen.

Chasing the man who caused the tension was the only way to get his mind off of it but trying to locate a man who changed looks was hard. Especially at night in the backstreets of a ghetto area.

Barry was running around looking for the man and was running down a small ally when Oliver came around the corner dressed in his Arrow outfit causing Barry to stumble and crash into some trash bins.

"Barry, what's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"Oliver's here..." Barry replied a little breathless. 

"Listen to him and just explain what happened." Caitlin suggested.

"You obviously don't know Oliver." Barry replied a little harsher than intended. "I'm sorry, I'll reply back in a second just hang on." Barry explained as he turned off the intercom.

Barry struggled to get up, ignoring Oliver's hand and the ache in his back from where he hit a trash can lid hard. He finally was upright and walked away still emotionally hurt from earlier and slightly angry now Oliver was here.

"If you haven't noticed I'm busy." Barry huffed and was about to speed when Oliver spoke.

"Barry!" Oliver walked over and Barry stopped and he could feel the others body right behind his. So close that he could hear Oliver's breath close to his ear.

"Barry, look at me." Barry squeezed his eyes shut then slowly turned to see Oliver and to get pinned against the brick wall.

The moments that followed were a blur when Barry felt pain erupt from his chest and his screams were muffled by a gloved hand.

Oliver struck Barry with an arrow, pulling it out of his quiver and piercing him close to the heart. He held onto Barry's shaking form as blood started to come out of his mouth and a red spot bloomed on the Flash's outfit. Barry looked at him with shock, confusion, and pain etched on his face and betrayal and tears in his eyes.

The younger man slid to the ground until his back was pressed against the wall and his legs out in front of him trying to kick Oliver away. Instead Oliver pinned his legs to the ground straddling Barry. He brought out a hand and took off the mask and grabbed the Flash's chin softly forcing eye contact as he dug the arrow deeper twisting it while Barry screamed.

"You're not Oliver." Barry whispered blood oozing from his mouth now.

"Yes I am." Oliver growled and in proof took off a glove and showed the ring finger with the engagement ring on it causing more tears to spill.

"Why?..."

"Why? Barry..." Oliver let out a humorless chuckle.

" You cheated on me. If I can't have you, then nobody will." With that he bent the arrow slightly upwards and sideways causing a scream turned to a moan escape Barry's throat.

"How can I trust you Barry? The secrets you keep. Your identity from friends. How will I be sure that you won't hold out on me?" Oliver sat up and before leaving he took one last look at Barry making eye contact with the dying man. "You're despicable. I can't believe I fell for someone so deceiving like you." And walked away.

\--- 

Barry was in pain.

White blinded his eyes and black spots would appear in his vision. He was to weak to turn the intercom on to warn his friends about his condition. Instead he fought the growing numbness and bit his lip drawing blood as he tried to pull the arrow out of his chest.

He couldn't do so so he leaned back panting and exhausted feeling the life drain slowly out of him. He thought of his friend at S.T.A.R. labs and how they'd react to his death. How he was unable to get back with Caitlin over the intercom. How heartbroken Joe and Iris and his father would be. No, he can't die now. He had to much to live for.

He summoned strength and tried again pulling the arrow out slowly and painfully. He whimpered and tried to scream only to choke on blood as he miserably failed since the arrow tips had hooked ends causing more flesh to be torn on the inside. The wound wasn't healing and if he didn't get help soon he'd die of blood lose first.

He tried to scream or yell for help but his exhaustion plus lack of air wouldn't allow him to do that.

Time passed. He hurt so much And wanted it to be over but his mind still battled with the nagging that his body was shutting down. He wouldn't leave without a fight.

He didn't know how much time but he was getting light headed and was slipping from consciousness. His hands were on the wound trying to suppress the bleeding when he heard his name being faintly being called.

He tried to yell, he really did but his lungs hurt real badly and any movement now caused the arrow to move. He heard the voices getting louder every second now. All he had to do was wa-....."

\----

Oliver. The real Oliver, frantically called Barry's name in the ghetto area of Central City. He was on his motorcycle riding to the ghetto area when he realized Barry was in trouble when Felicity spoke to him over the intercom to " _be patient with Barry._ " Oliver didn't know what she was talking about and with some confusion the pieces matched up.

Hannibal Bates somehow touched Oliver and disguised himself as the Arrow and must have gone after the Flash. Oliver wandered the ally ways cursing himself. If he wasn't so damn stubborn earlier he and Barry would have gone together. When he found Barry he would apologize immediately. While looking he went over scenarios of what he would say to Barry when he heard a noise.

Going to explore in his horror he saw Barry. his Barry, on the ground behind a trash bin unconscious and obviously hurt.

He ran over to check for damage and saw an arrow sticking out of the younger man's chest scarily close to his heart. His face was unnaturally pale and calm looking but tear streaks were visible and sweat glistened on his forehead. 

"Barry? Oh my god, Barry? Wake up." Oliver's vigilante mode was down and only pure terror and concern and fear enveloped him. he checked for a pulse on the young man but couldn't find any. His skin was still warm meaning he just---- he couldn't say it. 

_He can't be dead. No. Nonono. not now._

 

"Oliver?..." Felicity' voice spoke feebly. "Is he..." Oliver couldn't even reply. He leaned back on his heels pressing his knuckles to his mouth trying to suppress tears.

Oliver had failed Barry Allen.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Barry's death.

Oliver didn't know what hurt more. Carrying Barry's dead body back to STAR labs or having to bury him.

Sitting alone in Barry's apartment on the small wooden kitchen table with a beer Oliver drank his feelings down. He usually didn't drink much at a time but this was an exception. His elbows were on the table and his head was in his hands as he trembled feeling the urge to cry but no tears were able to come. He tried to think of when the man would have touched him to be able to transform into him. Then it dawned on him. When he was at Jitters earlier a woman accidentally bumped into him and held onto him for support. It was odd then but now pieces clicked into place. The arguing? Bates must have followed Barry and overheard them at the abandoned lot. He remembered the night as if it happened yesterday instead of last week.

_He stormed through the alleyways hunting down the man who killed Barry. He wasn't Oliver, or the Arrow. He was the man before the Arrow, the one who killed men purposefully. He found Hannibal Bates trying to escape and shot an arrow through his shoulder and then pinning him to a wall. He turned the man around to see that the bastard transformed himself into Barry. Not the flash but Barry Allen._

_Filled with rage Oliver pressed the arrow deeper causing the man to scream but stopped and winced because all he heard and saw was Barry in pain._

_"Why Oliver?" He heard Barry-no,_ Hannibal _, say looking at him._

_Good question. Why? Why did Oliver not listen to Barry's explanation. Why did he have to be a stubborn jackass and kick Barry away. Why Barry and not him. If he worked with Barry that night like the plan went, he would have been in that area instead._

_"Why didn't you listen to me Oliver?" The man with Barry's voice asked pleading. "I.... I don't know..." Oliver replied mostly to himself._

_"Why did you kill me? It didn't have to be like this! It-" the man was cut off from a vicious punch Oliver threw causing the man to whip his head sideways._

_Oliver made the mistake of  loosening his grip just enough for Hannibal to gain control and fling the Vigilante backwards. He circled Oliver seeing that the Vigilante was tired emotionally and physically but still putting up a fight._

_"You're not Barry! " Oliver yelled clenching his teeth until his jaw hurt. A devilish smirk passed Barry's lips and soon enough he transformed into Felicity._

_"You bitch..."_

_"Why did you kill him Oliver?" She circled him._

_"I didn't. You did."_

_"No Oliver, you did. The moment you sent him away you were sentencing him to death. Why didn't you listen to him?"_

_Oliver choked back emotions and stayed poker faced standing up and drawing back his arrow aiming it at Hannibal's chest while he walked._

_"Do you want to know how he died Oliver?" Felicity's voice cooed. "He died thinking it was you. He could have defeated me, but no. He didn't even put up much resistance because he didn't want to hurt you. Do you want to know what he said? He----"_

_the voice was cut off as Oliver let the arrow fly but to his own personal horror saw that Hannibal changed back into Barry. He saw the pain and betrayal in his eyes and knew that this was not him yet his emotions clouded his senses. Oliver's eyes shifted down to see the arrow sticking in his chest and Barry's hands covering it trying to stop the bleeding._ Oh god _. Barry fell to his knees eyes watering._

_"This is what he looked like when I killed him. I'll tell you, it wasn't a quick death either, it was long and painful and--ahhhh!" Oliver shot another arrow into his stomach. " He bled to death! Alone, scared, and the best part... Mmph" an arrow to his other shoulder and now he was down and changed back to Felicity._

_"He still tried to fight..." She croaked out before Oliver made the final kill._

Oliver was back in the apartment. His thoughts being shattered when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and reluctantly stood and walked over. He opened it to see Felicity.

"Look Felicity, I don't-" Oliver started to protest but was cut off when she walked right past and turned around. He closed the door and faced her ready for her wrath.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sounding slightly angry and like she was on the verge of crying.

"Leave me alone." Oliver mumbled. "We have left you alone.  But sulking here... Shutting out your friends... I don't like it."

"Well I do. I'm-"

"I'm what, coping? This isn't right. I mean, you can mourn, we all are, I understand. But blocking out your close friends, that's not healthy."

"Listen Felicity. I know. I'm trying okay? I just... It's just hard to live without him."

"I know... I understand, Oliver but we're all trying to..."

"No, you don't! You don't get it, I lost someone important to me that day."

"Oh, and we didn't? Oliver, you aren't the only one who lost someone important to them that day. You're hurt? Think of Joe and Iris, they're completely wrecked!" Felicity's voice broke and tears were now slowly starting to trickle down her cheeks. He did think of it and knew he was being a complete selfish ass about it but right now he could care less.

She composed herself quickly, raised her chin, and simply stated "I have to get back to Starling to help Ray on some tech."

Oliver let her walk out and walked sluggishly back to the kitchen and finally, after a week, broke down crying. Little did he know that Felicity was doing the same in her car.

 

STAR Labs was in a frenzy when Cisco frantically saw Barry's heart rate monitor on the screen flat line and Caitlin was repeatedly trying to get in contact with Barry. Felicity lost all senses the world just a dull buzz around her.  She was lucky she was sitting down or else she would have fallen. Mouth slightly open and eyes wide she couldn't peel her vision from the flat green line indicating the lack of a beating heart. "Oliver?"  She spoke over the intercom to her hero trying to keep her voice even. "Is he..." She got no reply except for a click indicating that he turned off the connection.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone suddenly grasped the fact that Barry, their Barry, was gone forever. STAR labs was eerily silent as they waited for Oliver to bring back Barry. Even Cisco wasn't trying to lighten the mood.

Dr. Wells disappeared but nobody really cared at that moment. He was probably off mourning alone.

When Caitlin studied Barry's body while he laid on the bed it struck her that this will be the last time she'll ever check up on him. She'll never check his vitals or stitch him up after a nasty fight. She lost her patient that she adored and cared for almost as much as she did with Ronnie.

When Cisco cleaned the suit and hung it up he realized that this suit will never be worn or used again and that the fastest man alive is dead.

Both of them also knew with heavy hearts that they lost a friend and would never hear his voice again and that one day he'll just be a face that will appear once in a while in a thought passing by. They wouldn't remember what his voice sounded like and the way he made the two feel every time he'd zoom in would just be a faint memory no matter how hard they tried to remember. 

Nobody wanted to tell Joe or Iris but Felicity stepped up to the plate and when she went to the West's house and sat them down, all three of them were crying before Felicity could even finish her sentence.

Iris cried until she could cry no more but still had the feeling drowning her. Her brother and best friend was dead and all she could think about was Barry, alone and scared as he slowly bled to death. Her Barry. She was in hysterics and was unable to be comforted. She tried to think of his laugh, his voice, the way he smelled and the way he felt when ever he'd hug her. She was an idiot to not hold onto those memories  betterwhen they happened. She was stupid to imagine that they'd grow old together. That caused her to cry even more when the dread that in a few months, it would all be unreliable. She could never thank her dad enough about all the pictures and videos  he took of them no matter how embarrassing.

Joe just sat, looking at Felicity and was mentally in denial. He couldn't face the fact that the boy he brought in and raised as his own. The one that he comforted every time he had a bad dream, was dead. He felt like he failed as a parent. He couldn't keep his son safe and his heart tore to pieces when he was told that Barry died alone and from blood loss. Nobody deserved to die alone. Especially his son, who didn't deserve to die in the first place.

Henry Allen discovered that his son died days after the event occurred. When hearing the news he also denied it until Joe personally told him. He was torn, numb to the bone. He didn't cry at first but just shook. First his wife and now his son. His son who trusted and had faith in his dad since prison day #1. Barry, his Barry that no matter what, always saw the good in the bad and was what kept Henry going. He was never going to see him again, and because of the bastard that killed his wife, he was unable to be a part of Barry's life so his only recent memories was of his son behind a glass window.

Because of his good behavior and a little urging and support from Joe, he was allowed to attend the funeral with two guards. Henry always imagined seeing his son when he got out of prison. He imagined smiling and hugging, a few tears, but definitely a happy theme. He never thought that the day would involve tears, a cemetery, and a coffin. No father should have to see his son get buried.

\---

The funeral was on the day the wedding should have been. Instead of making a vow that would connect Oliver and Barry together for life, Oliver was watching Barry being put into the ground separating them for eternity.

After getting home and drinking some more, Oliver undressed and went to the bedroom and opened the dresser drawer to put away his tie. He was about to close it when a slight glimmer caught his eye. It was an envelope with a shiny circular gold sticker keeping it closed.

He picked it up and his name was written out in  Barry's handwriting. He contemplated on opening it and reading it now or keep it closed. He decided to read it.

_**Dear Oliver,** _

_**Being a hero isn't easy and really keeps you restrained from a normal life. That's why I'm glad I met you Since you know, we both save people and have an understanding.** _

_**I know it's only been two years but it's been some of the best years and I am excited to spend the rest of my life with you.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Barry** _

_**P.S. No matter how many I'll see, you'll always be the best archer I know. ;)** _

Oliver sadly smiled tears staining his face.

 

 

 

 

 

Time is tricky and shouldn't be handled lightly. You could have years to live or you could have hours. Nobody knows when their clocks will stop ticking so live and love to your extent. Travel and site see, make friends. Because in the end, there is not enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Criticism, good or bad, is always good. It'll help with future writings.
> 
> I don't know how the prison thing actually works so I don't know if Henry would have been allowed? Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want more, check out my other works.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Critique me. Good, bad, I don't care. I like any feedback so I know what to work on with my stories. Which by the way, check out if you want.
> 
> 2: I torture Barry to much. Seriosuly though, out off all my fictional characters I feel like he'd always be the one captured and tortured and/or abused.
> 
>    
> 3: I'm working on "it couldn't be that bad(but it was)" which is a humorous story although the title sounds bad. So yeah, that chap will be out soon. 
> 
> 4: I'm slowly progressing through Hopeless. Haven't ditched the work but not trying my best to get it done... I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
